


Allowances

by TsaritsaElena



Series: A Character Study of Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsaritsaElena/pseuds/TsaritsaElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt:<em> Bucky finds out somebody (Tony?) has a Bucky Bear hidden away</em></p><p>Bucky didn’t like the idea of a “Bucky Bear” but he let Tony get away with having one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allowances

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr, cleaned up and posted here.
> 
>  **Spoilers for:** The identity of the Winter Soldier.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters or copyrighted material, and I’m certainly not making any money or other material profit off of this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bucky tapped his finger on the side of his rifle impatiently. He wanted to sedate the target, a man they thought might have political ties to Doctor Doom, hand him off to SHIELD for interrogation, and finish the mission. He wanted to go home, to where Tony waited for him in their bed. It wasn’t even that he’d been away very long—just a week, a short assignment—but he already itched for the feel of his hands on Tony’s ass, the scratch of Tony’s goatee against his skin, and the noises Bucky could pull from his lover if he bit his lip and did that thing with his tongue.

The target barreled out of the emergency exit (thank you, Clint, for sending him my way), and even though half of his attention was focused on his daydreams of Tony, he was still sharper than most marksmen in the business and took out his target with ease. The man didn’t know what hit him, literally. He felt a prick in his neck but kept running. That was good; the circulation would make the sedative work more quickly. Bucky tracked his movements down a deserted side street before watching him collapse outright. He radioed Clint and packed up his gear, meeting him at the location in three minutes flat.

Clint pulled up in a white van, grinning from the driver’s seat. Bucky bound their target as tight as he could, riding in the back with him in case he should wake up, while Clint drove merrily to a SHIELD facility.

They brought him in, they debriefed, they were dismissed. A Quinjet flew them back to the Tower, settling on the rooftop while they got out. They rode the elevator down and Clint stepped out first for Natasha’s floor. Bucky stayed in, headed for Tony’s floor.

It was a little after three in the morning, so Bucky tried to be as quiet as possible (which was not difficult, given his skills as a spy) as he stepped into their bedroom. It helped that Tony was a rather heavy sleeper.

He shucked off his clothes and the side of the mattress dipped as he got under the covers. When he turned toward Tony, he stilled, noticing the object held in Tony’s grasp. It was a “Bucky Bear,” just like a Bucky Bear he himself had won in a carnival game on Coney Island many months ago.

 

The whole team had gone out to have fun on a sunny Saturday afternoon, a welcome respite from their Avengers and SHIELD missions. Bucky had won the top prize in—what else—a shooting contest. There were prizes for different levels and the top prize was a Bucky Bear. It was a ridiculous brown teddy bear dressed up in the outfit of Captain America’s best friend from the comics, including his trademark mask.

He asked the booth attendant if he could get another prize and when the attendant shook his head, Bucky tried to refuse to take it. But the attendant insisted adamantly that Bucky was getting his prize whether he wanted it or not. Bucky groused, snatching it from the old man before stomping off, muttering under his breath.

Bucky wasn’t a _toy_. He was a killer, a deadly killer whether you wanted to judge him by his war days, Red Room years, or his current SHIELD work. He didn’t deserve to have a childhood toy associated with the violent things he’d done; the dichotomy was too strong for him to overcome.

Before he could dump the thing in a bin, Tony bounded up to him, grinning. “What did you win, babe? Oooh, a Bucky Bear!” He lifted it from Bucky’s grip and inspected it front to back, observing the details of the costuming and feeling the velveteen on the mask.

“I hate those things,” Bucky grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But why? They’re cute! Just like you,” Tony winked salaciously and Bucky couldn’t help the upward twitch of his lips, even as he rolled his eyes.

“I just don’t like them, I don’t need a reason why. Toss it,” he gestured to the garbage can.

“But Bucky–”

“Just get rid of it!” he shouted. “Please,” he added softly at the end of his exclamation.

“Okay,” Tony agreed, finally seeing how much his boyfriend didn’t like the toy. He tossed it into the garbage can and Bucky smiled tightly, relieved. He gave Tony a quick kiss, an apology for his outburst, and put his arm around Tony as he guided them toward the cyclone ride.

 

That was months and months ago, practically the beginning of summer, and it was late fall now. Bucky thought that was the end of it, but clearly it wasn’t. Tony wouldn’t have snuck that particular bear out of the trash, so it was most likely that he had specifically ordered one later on and kept it hidden from Bucky this whole time.

Bucky still didn’t like the bear with his namesake, but tucked against his lover’s chest, it made Tony look positively... adorable. Unable to resist, Bucky leaned over and gently kissed a sleeping Tony on the forehead.

Turned out he wasn’t gentle enough; Tony shifted, muttering, “Mmm, missed you.” One hand still on the Bucky Bear, he slung the other out and over Bucky’s waist. Bucky returned the gesture, drawing Tony in close with the bear between them.

He didn’t care for the Bucky Bear and maybe he never would, but his heart warmed at the idea that Tony slept with it as a reminder of him when he was away. For that, he couldn’t begrudge Tony the bear.

“Missed you, too,” he said quietly. Bucky drifted off to sleep not long after, Tony’s arm around the bear, and Bucky’s arms around Tony.


End file.
